Sugar
by LastMelodya
Summary: SasuSaku;—"See you, sugar."/Mereka dewasa muda, maka cinta hanyalah adjektif absurd juga analogi tak terwujud—dimengerti tanpa perlu kata-kata/AU/Fluffy/RnR?


_**Disclaimer**_: _all characters belong to_ **Masashi Kishimoto**—_absolutely_

_**Warning**__: AU, miss-typo, miss-OOC(?), __**Fluff!**__, a SasuSaku fanfic_

**©LastMelodya**

**.**

**S**ug**a**r

**.**

**.**

"_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_There is emerald, the colour of you."_

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya samar. Dokumen di hadapannya jelas-jelas bukan dokumen yang ia minta saat ini. Meskipun hanya berselisih kurang lebih satu bulan, tetapi tetap saja bukan dokumen ini yang ia minta.

Kini kedua obsidiannya beralih menatap beberapa orang di sekelilingnya. Identik dengan warna putih. Ya, ruangannya. Ya, orang-orangnya. Ya, pakaiannya.

"Tsunade-_san_? Aku meminta data-data rumah sakit untuk sebulan terakhir ini. Bukankah ini data untuk bulan kemarin?" Sasuke bergumam pelan dengan suara dingin. Menatap tajam sang kepala bagian rumah sakit yang dipegangnya.

Wanita berambut pirang pucat dengan ikatan di kedua sisinya itu berdehem pelan. "Maaf Uchiha-_san_. Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang kami pegang. Untuk rekapan data terakhir ada pada Haruno Sakura, asistenku."

Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "Lalu, kemana si Haruno itu?"

"Maaf Uchiha-_san_, tapi sepertinya Sakura telat hari ini—ugh, maafkanlah kebiasaan jeleknya itu. Aku dan Tsunade-_sama_ akan memarahinya nanti." Sambung seorang wanita berambut hitam sebahu itu pelan. Sasuke hanya menaikan alis dan menatapnya bosan.

Apa-apaan mereka ini.

Dan apa-apaan orang yang bernama Haruno Sakura itu?

Ini adalah rapat penting. Rapat antara kesatuan pekerja rumah sakit dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke—si pemilik rumah sakit itu sendiri.

Mungkin setelah rapat ini selesai ia akan memanggil Tsunade, dan menasihati betapa pentingnya memilih seorang asisten yang disiplin waktu. Mungkin itu akan membuatnya sedikit tak sopan pada Tsunade, yang jelas-jelas sahabat lama Ibunya. Namun, ia melakukan ini demi jabatannya. Demi rumah sakit besar yang ia pegang. Demi Rumah Sakit Konoha.

"Baiklah. Kali ini cuk—"

**Blam.**

"—maaf semuanya. Aku terlambat."

Dan Sasuke tak pernah melupakan tentang saat itu.

Saat seorang gadis berambut merah muda membanting pintu ruangan, dengan memeluk tumpukkan kertas di depan setelan _dress_ hijau muda di atas lututnya yang dipadukan dengan jas putih khusus dokter miliknya.

Wajahnya merona karena lelah. Terlihat seperti habis berlari untuk mencapai lantai lima ruangan ini. Rambut sebahunya bergerak mengikuti irama desahan napasnya. Matanya berpendar keseluruh ruangan dengan takut-takut.

Dan saat itulah ia menemukan binaran _emerald_ yang terlihat begitu bersinar.

"Rapatnya baru saja selesai. Terima kasih."

Dan dengan kalimat terakhir itu, Sasuke pun berdiri dan melangkah pelan keluar ruangan. Melewati gadis merah muda itu yang seakan menahan napas.

Meninggalkan rasa penasaran pada dirinya yang tiba-tiba saja membuncah.

…

"Tsunade-_sama_ memintaku untuk menemuimu Uchiha-_san_."

Gadis itu masih menunduk. Seolah tak berminat sedikitpun menatap binaran _onyx _milik Sasuke di depannya.

"Jadi kau kesini hanya karena Tsunade-_san_ yang menyuruhmu?" balas Sasuke dingin. Matanya masih meneliti gadis cantik di depannya ini. Membuat memoar ganjil terakhir saat ia berpapasan dengannya kembali terkuak ke permukaan.

Ah, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang melonjak hebat.

"Bukan begitu. Aku, ugh—" Sasuke masih mendengarkan. Memerhatikan bagaimana gadis itu berbicara. Terdengar lugas namun tak ingin merendah. Tegas dan lugas. "Aku … juga ingin meminta maaf padamu karena terlambat datang pada rapat itu."

Terasa ujung bibir Sasuke berkedut pelan. Astaga, Sasuke mendengar ketidak-ikhlasan pada permintaan maaf gadis itu. Selain tegas dan lugas, ternyata gadis di depannya ini memiliki harga diri yang tinggi. Begitu kira-kira perkiraan Sasuke. Karena selama ini ia sudah terlalu banyak mendengar macam-macam cara berbicara seseorang. Biasanya orang lain akan begitu patuh dan segan padanya. Namun, gadis ini berbeda.

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke pelan. "Kau yakin mengatakannya dengan ikhlas?"

Kepala merah muda itu mendongak. Menampilkan raut wajah sang gadis yang mengerutkan kening dengan kesal. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Katakan sekali lagi."

"'Apa maksudmu?'"

"Bukan yang itu."

Gadis itu memutar bola matanya singkat. "Yang mana?"

"Permintaan maafmu."

"Hah?"

Sasuke menghela napas keras. "Dengar Haruno, aku tidak butuh permintaan maafmu jika kau tak ingin memintanya dariku."

"Astaga, aku sudah memintanya padamu, Uchiha-_san_ yang terhormat."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai. "Katakan sekali lagi."

Sang gadis terlihat mulai kesal, ia menggemeletukkan giginya dan menatap Sasuke dengan sengit. "Kau tahu mengapa aku begitu tak ikhlas-nya meminta sebuah maaf padamu?" tanyanya kesal.

Sasuke menggeleng main-main.

"Karena kau begitu sombong, Uchiha-_san_." Gadis itu berdiri dan bergegas untuk melangkah pergi. "Aku permisi. Terima kasih atas waktunya."

_Sret_.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?" ujar Sasuke menahan lengan gadis itu.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya terpaku di tempat. Melebarkan mata besar-besar melihat perlakuan Sasuke padanya yang tak disangka-sangka itu.

"Hei, lepaskan Uchiha-_san_." Tukasnya jengkel.

"Sasuke. Uchiha itu nama keluargaku. Dan kau belum kupersilahkan untuk pergi, Haruno." Tandas Sasuke tajam. Sakura bergeming.

"Aa—"

Sasuke melepaskan tengannya di lengan gadis itu dan kembali mendudukan diri pada singgasana besarnya.

Ia berdehem pelan sebelum kembali berbicara. "Kau belum memberikan data-data yang kuperlukan, ingat?"

Sakura merasakan oleng sejenak. Dengan cepat ia kembali menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan menghadap sang bos besar di ruangan itu. "Ya. Tapi aku tak membawanya saat ini."

Gadis itu merasakan Sasuke kembali menatapnya dalam-dalam, sebelum akhirnya memberikan seulas senyum tipis.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemuimu besok."

"Besok aku lembur, Uchi—"

"—aku yang akan ke rumah sakit."

Tak ada lagi bantahan dari Sakura. Gadis itu terlalu terkejut dengan sifat Sasuke yang seolah tak segan-segan dengannya itu. Ugh, ayolah. Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah pria tersombong yang pernah ia temukan. Ia memang baru kali ini bertatap muka dan merasakan langsung bagaimana sinisnya pria itu berbicara. Namun, siapapun mengatakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang dingin, sombong, dan terlampau serius.

Bukannya pemaksa, menjengkelkan, dan banyak omong seperti pria yang tengah menyeringai puas di hadapannya ini.

Oh, Astaga. Apa yang sedang pria itu lakukan?

…

Siang itu matahari begitu terik menaungi jagad raya. Seolah sinarnya yang terlampau hangat itu belum cukup memberikan suasana panas di dalam ruangan serba putih itu, sang angin yang semilir lewat pun terasa begitu memanaskan tubuh. Sedingin apapun suhu yang telah diatur pada pendingin ruangan, tetap saja tak banyak membantu mengurangi rasa panas di musim panas ini.

Oh, _it's summer_.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda sebahu tengah serius berkutat pada dokumen-dokumen yang tertumpuk pada meja di hadapannya. Sesekali bunyi lembaran kertas yang di balik memenuhi ruangan sunyi itu. Terlihat sebuah gelas tinggi yang isinya telah tandas habis di atas meja, berjejeran dengan sekuntal kain putih yang seharusnya dikenakan gadis itu sebagai jas dokternya. Mungkin akibat cuaca yang begitu panas, ia jadi enggan memakainya dan hanya menyisakan tubuhnya mengenakan dress satin selutut berwarna _peach_ tanpa lengan.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Sakura menutup dokumen terakhir yang ia periksa kemudian mendesah keras-keras. Ah, kurang lebih satu setengah jam berkutat pada tulisan-tulisan latin itu membuat Sakura mau tak mau mengeluh pegal. Ia melirik gelas tinggi di sisi kirinya dan kembali mendesah kesal melihat gelas itu sudah kosong. Sebelah lengannya terangkat untuk memijit pelan tengkuknya yang terasa kaku.

Beberapa menit tak ada kegiatan yang gadis itu lakukan. Matanya menatap jauh pada jam yang berada di sudut dinding dan seketika senyumnya terkembang.

Ah, sebentar lagi waktu makan siang.

Dengan semangat yang kini muncul di wajah cantiknya, ia segera merapikan dokumen-dokumen penting di mejanya juga jas dokternya yang telah kusut. Ia menyampirkan di sandaran kursinya, sebelum setelahnya ia bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi bermaksud meregangkan tubuh kakunya.

Sepintas ia mendengar suara sendinya yang bunyi saat seluruh badannya ia regangkan. Ah, rasanya pegal seka—

**Cklek.**

"Siang, Saku—ah!"

Dengan gerakan tidak siap, Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya seketika saat mendengar suara sesorang membuka pintu dan memanggilnya itu. Ia mendapati dokter tampan berambut merah tengah meringis menatapnya di ambang pintu. Seketika itu pula ia merasakan seluruh wajahnya memanas karena malu. Ah, apakah tadi pria bernama Sasori itu melihatnya tengah mengulet dengan posisi tidak elit seperti itu?

"Ah, m-maaf Sasori." Sakura membungkukkan badannya sekilas dan segera menghampiri dokter muda itu masih dengan rasa malu.

"Ah, maaf karena aku yang tak mengetuk pintu sebelumnya, Sakura." ujar Sasori seraya menggaruk belakang tengkuknya yang sepertinya tak gatal. Wajah pria itu juga memerah menyaksikan bagaimana lengan mulus Sakura terangkat tinggi-tinggi dan—ah, sudahlah.

"Uhm, ada apa, Sasori? Ini sudah masuk waktu makan siang, kan?" tanya Sakura lagi. Sasori biasanya datang untuk menanyakan data pasien atau hal-hal lain yang berhubungan pekerjaan.

"Eh, aku hanya menyampaikan pesan, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu, Sakura." jawabnya tanpa menatap wajah Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan bingung. Siapa siang-siang begini? Mengganggu jam istirahatnya saja.

"Ah, itu saja. Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Sakura." ujar Sasori cepat sebelum akhirnya undur diri di hadapan gadis itu. Sakura mengucapkan terima kasih singkat dan memutuskan untuk menemui 'tamu'-nya di ruang tunggu.

Ia menyusuri koridor rumah sakit yang kini ramai dengan lalu lalang. Jelas saja, ini sudah memasuki jam istirahat makan siang, pasti yang lain juga sudah menunggu-nunggu waktu ini. Bahkan rasanya Sakura sudah membayangkan sepiring pasta saus tomat penuh _mayonnaise _dengan _salad_ dan segelas besar _juice strawberry_ dingin. Ah, pasti nikmat sekali di cuaca panas seperti ini.

Ia sampai di ruang tunggu, matanya berpendar untuk mencari-cari tamu yang masih tidak diketahuinya. Sampai akhirnya tangan seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan membuatnya berbalik.

Dan terkejut setengah mati.

"K-kau?"

Yang di tunjuk hanya menggumam tak jelas dan memutar kedua _onyx_-nya. "Kenapa kaget seperti itu?"

Sakura menahan napasnya yang tiba-tiba saja memburu saat melihat pria di hadapannya ini. Ugh, rasanya udaranya semakin panas. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Uchiha!"

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Kau mengatakan hal itu pada sang pemilik rumah sakit tempatmu bekerja. Yang benar saja."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "B-bukan begitu."

"Sudahlah, kemarin kan aku sudah bilang ingin mengambil dokumen itu. Ingat?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya, sepertinya ia baru ingat kalau ia belum memberikan dokumen itu pada bos sombongnya ini. Tapi sebelum Sakura sempat bicara lagi,

"Tapi karena kau lama, kau harus menemaniku makan siang dulu."

Lagi-lagi Sakura di buat melotot oleh pria di hadapannya itu. Belum lagi saat tiba-tiba lengannya ditarik paksa oleh tangan besar milik sang Uchiha muda.

Ada sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik di sekitar perutnya.

…

Pada akhirnya, Sakura harus menahan malu mati-matian saat ia memesan sepiring penuh pasta saus tomat dengan guyuran _mayonnaise_ dan juga semangkuk besar salad. Belum lagi gelas tinggi _juice strawberry_ yang ia pesan sukses menambah ukuran makan siang jumbonya.

"Kau itu lapar atau doyan, sih?" ungkap Sasuke cuek saat mereka tengah menyantap makan siang mereka. Sasuke hanya memesan sepiring nasi goreng dan _juice_ tomat.

"Biar saja, mumpung ada yang mentraktir."

Sasuke mendongak seraya menyeringai. "Cih, siapa yang mentraktir?"

"Kau." balas Sakura tanpa malu.

"Percaya diri sekali, eh?"

"Kau yang mengajakku, kau yang mentraktir. Siapa suruh mengajakku makan?" sindir Sakura masih sambil menikmati makanannya.

Tanpa gadis itu sadari, Sasuke tersenyum tipis menatapnya. "Sesukamu sajalah."

Ada yang berbeda dari diri gadis itu. Yang tiba-tiba saja menjadikannya sebagai Sasuke 'lain'. Di depan gadis ini ia ingin terus mengoceh, entah itu hanya sekadar menggodanya atau berbicara sesuatu yang tak penting. Gadis ini juga membuat Sasuke penasaran, jika gadis-gadis yang lainnya sukses membuat Sasuke muak karena terlihat begitu memuja-mujanya, namun gadis ini malah tanpa ragu berusaha menentangnya.

Dari awal pertama saat Sakura mengajukan permintaan maaf tak ikhlasnya itu, Sasuke sudah tertarik padanya.

Ah, bukan. Bahkan sejak pertama kali ia melihat Sakura yang terlambat saat rapat, gadis itu sudah berhasil menarik hatinya.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

Sasuke tersentak pelan mendengar suara sopran milik Sakura. Sial, ia tertangkap basah tengah menatapnya dari tadi.

Akhirnya dengan topeng cueknya, Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan seraya menyeringai. "Ada saus di bibirmu."

Sakura hampir saja pingsan di tempat saat merasakan ibu jari kokoh milik Sasuke sukses mendarat di sudut bibirnya. Dan entah mengapa, setelahnya ia merasa jemari pria itu membelai sekilas bibir tipisnya yang terasa kaku itu.

"Sudah selesai? Ayo kembali ke rumah sakit." ujar Sasuke menyadarkan pikiran aneh Sakura.

Dan demi Tuhan, gadis itu melihat Sasuke menjilat sekilas ibu jarinya yang terkena saus tomat bekas di sudut bibirnya tadi.

…

Sedan hitam metalik itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang masuk Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya sesaat, bingung mengapa Sasuke tak membawa mobilnya masuk ke tempat parkiran. Bukankah mereka masih memiliki urusan? Dokumen itu?

"Err… Sasuke, kau tidak masuk?" ujar Sakura ragu-ragu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura bingung kemudian menggeleng sekilas. "Tidak. Kenapa? Kau masih rindu denganku?"

Gadis itu merengut kesal dengan wajah memerah antara malu dan marah. "Percaya diri sekali! Lalu bagaimana dokumenmu? Apa aku harus bolak-balik masuk rumah sakit kemudian kembali mengantarkannya padamu kesini?"

Sasuke seperti tersadar sesaat. Ah, sepertinya ia memang melupakan dokumen itu sedari tadi. Lagipula… sepertinya dokumen itu memang hanya alasan Sasuke untuk melakukan modus ini.

Seringainya mengembang sesaat. "Ah, sepertinya saat ini aku tak punya cukup banyak waktu."

Nah, kan.

"Bagaimana jika—"

Sakura menggigit bibirnya sesaat, menunggu-nunggu alasan apa lagi yang akan di buat Sasuke untuk menunda pria itu mengambil dokumennya.

"—aku yang akan mengambilnya ke rumahmu nanti."

Hanya ada rotasi kesal di biner _emerald_ gadis cantik itu. Sepertinya Sasuke memang tipe pria yang senang menunda-nunda waktu.

"Terserah kau sajalah." dan gadis itu dengan cepat membuka pintu mobil Sasuke, bermaksud meninggalkan pria itu sebelum pikiran-pikiran aneh menyambangi otaknya.

Namun, baru saja ia akan menutup pintu mobil dari luar, lengan Sasuke lebih dulu menahannya.

"Apa lag—"

**Cup.**

"_See you, sugar_."

Sakura masih berdiri limbung saat akhirnya Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dan menjalankan sedannya pergi dari sana.

Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

Masih terbayang bagaimana bibir tipis Sasuke mengecup dan melumat bibirnya singkat. Sukses membuat Sakura dapat merasakan manisnya _juice_ tomat yang diminum Sasuke tadi.

Dan, dari mana pemuda itu tahu alamat rumahnya?

**.**

**.**

**Finish.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's note****:**

Wah, apa ini?:''') sebenarnya ini dokumen lama. Lagi iseng-iseng ngecek, dan ternyata nemu dokumen ini yang tadinya baru sekitar setengah ceritanya. Pas dibaca ulang, entah kenapa aku jadi tertarik buat nerusin dan… jadilah seperti ini:') Lagi kepingin bikin _fic fluffy_ dengan karakter Sasuke yang dingin di depan orang-orang, tetapi tengil di depan Sakura:3

Oh, ya. Aku juga bikin _fic multichip_ **SasuSakuGaa** yang judulnya _**Two Ways Arrows**_, kalau sempat mampir ke sana juga, yaaa;D

Wdyt? **RnR**, please?

**LastMelodya**


End file.
